


your faithless love's the only hoax i believe in.

by j_whirl44



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Betrayal, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/No Comfort, im...sorry?, this is just sad y'all i made myself so sad writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_whirl44/pseuds/j_whirl44
Summary: hahahaha wouldn't it be fun if Kiko is supposed to spy on all of them but she "accidentally" falls in love with Azu anyway ha ha jk.................unless.anyways im sad. Hope you enjoyed. Alex do not interact give Azu the pirate gf she deserves..........
Relationships: Azu/Kiko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	your faithless love's the only hoax i believe in.

"You're late" Earhart snaps the second Kiko closes the door and turns the lock.

"Apologies captain," she says. She stands into position. Feet together, arms hard down her side. Back straight. The captain looks her up and down and gives a slight nod. Kiko relaxes.

"Report," the captain says. She never said more than ten words usually during these meetings but it still made Kiko uneasy.

"They've been quiet about for the most part," Kiko says.

"What do you mean."

"I haven't noticed anything strange from them captain..." Kiko trails off. It's true. Save for that early experience of Zolf bringing it up to her, Siggif, and Friedrich during the world’s most awkward poker match, any talk of a mutiny has halted. She's been keeping tabs on all of them as best she can but right now Kiko has nothing and the look on the captain's face says she doesn't buy it. Paranoia strong and wild in her eyes.

"Kiko I told you early on I'll need your undivided support and attention on this," Earhart says. Kiko steels her face as the captain approaches her. They're standing in front of one another now and the height difference might be fun in any other moment but Earhart's authoritativeness grips the air all around the room.

"And you have it," Kiko responds.

"Zolf says the same thing," Earhart says. There's a silence Kiko doesn't dare break. "You and Azu seem close...is that for the mission or for pleasure."

Kiko takes a sharp breath but does her best to not hesitate, "the mission of course, Captain."

Earhart gives Kiko another look up and down and casually walks back to her desk, "I didn't think that was something you had in you," she says. Earhart almost sounds impressed but the way she's carrying her face tells Kiko that she's still not convinced. Earhart sighs, "well i suppose you're free to go now if you have nothing to report. We're almost ready to touch down for our check up. I’ll see you again in two days. Don’t be late this time.”

Kiko gives a small salute, “Yes captain.” She turns on her heel quickly and leaves out the door. She takes a moment to lean on the other side of it and puts her head back as she lets the cold night wind whip around her. She thinks of Earhart’s question about Azu.

~_~_~_~

Things move fast on a ship, especially one as small as this one and with so many people on it. From the first day Kiko saw Azu she wanted her. If she had her way she would've made her move much earlier but that first night was when Earhart came to her with this mission. She went on about how much she didn’t trust the other’s, how she needs Kiko to watch them and keep tabs and report to her every few days. It seemed simple at first and she admired the captain so much that she agreed no hesitations. Her priorities shifted and she did her job.

Then things got complicated. Siggif made a move and Kiko really just wasn’t going to let anything like that happen again. To her surprise, that night Azu took her up on the offer of ‘no awkward conversation’ and that was that. Kiko spent any and all free time she had by Azu’s side, getting to know her, just sitting in silence with her. The nights she didn’t have to report to Earhart were spent with Azu, usually outside on the deck in the lookout perch and they’d watch the stars go by and Azu would fill the silence with stories about home in that booming yet soft voice Kiko would get lost in.

It was fun. It felt good. One night Kiko leaned in and kissed her and again that was that. It’s been a few weeks now.

Kiko opens her eyes again and heads to her bunk. She sneaks in quietly like always, although tonight there was a complication. She looks down in her bed to see Azu sleeping peacefully. She’s usually been good so far about not sharing a bed on days she has to report but tonight Kiko let her guard down. If only for the stupidly selfish reason that she wanted Azu’s comfort.

She gives a small sigh and she gingerly climbs into the bed. Azu doesn’t stir but Kiko notices the breathing pattern she’s giving off is different and then her eyes open a moment later. Kiko settles in fully now and smiles lamely, gives Azu’s hand a squeeze.

“Where did you go?” Azu mumbles only half awake.  
  
“Just to get some air, sorry. You should go back to sleep,” Kiko says.

Azu responds by reaching out and circling both arms around Kiko and pulls her into her chest. She kisses her forehead, Kiko sucks in a breath. A pit forms in her stomach.

“Goodnight then,” Azu says. Kiko can’t find it in herself to respond.

They wake up like that the next day. Kiko looks to see Azu staring down at her. She begins to stroke her hair and Kiko has to rest the urge of curling into her like a cat. Azu laughs as she watches her squirm.

“Good morning,” Azu says.

Kiko takes the hand in her hand and kisses it. It’s the hand with the rose tattoo so she takes extra time and strokes over the lines in her hand, Azu smiles.

“Shouldn’t we be working by now. Don’t want our loving first mate to blow a gasket,” Kiko says.

Azu laughs and pulls Kiko close again, she pretends to go back to sleep, “just five more minutes,” she says, “someone woke me up in the middle of the night.”

Kiko fakes a smile and digs her face back into Azu’s shoulder.

Eventually, they do get up and go their separate ways to work the day away. Sometimes Kiko will look up to the lookout perch and Azu will already be staring down at her and they’ll wave at each other. Kiko smiles. Earhart watches from another part of the deck.

~_~_~_~

It’s time for Kiko’s next check-in. Azu’s in her bed again. She sneaks away.

“Is there anyone suspicious about the plan?” Earhart says as she looks through papers on her desk.

“Not that I can tell, captain,” Kiko says. Trapped in this song and dance again. Earhart snaps her head up at Kiko and she’s glaring at her. Kiko tenses up.

“No one?”

“This is a routine stop that you mentioned might happen. I don’t think anyone is suspicious, no,” Kiko says.

Earhart crosses her hand over her chest and sizes Kiko up. A wicked grin appears on her face which makes Kiko’s stomach drop. “Tell me Kiko. If this goes wrong. If they do decide to fight. Would you help me? Would you kill one of them,” there’s a sick tone in Earhart’s voice that takes Kiko by surprise.

“Captain I-”

“It’s a yes or no question,”

“I’m with you captain…”

“That’s not really an answer is it, Kiko,”

Kiko hesitates. She knows every second she doesn’t answer Earhart’s paranoia grows. She swallows, “yes I would.”

“Even Azu?” Earhart asks. Kiko sprung her trap and now she’s playing with her food.

“Yes,” Kiko has to strain her throat to get the words to come out, but there they are.

Earhart doesn’t flinch or make any sort of new remark. She just goes back to the papers on her desk and dismisses Kiko with a hand.

Kiko turns and leaves. She throws up the second she’s far enough away for Earhart to hear.

“Kiko?” she hears from behind her.

She turns to see Azu who’s now looking at her with a worried expression. “Oh, hi Azu,” she replies with shallow breaths.

Azu takes a step forward, “I woke up and you weren’t there again...I was worried and then I heard the sound of a door slam and someone throwing up…are you okay? Do you need healing?” she starts to ramble and Kiko just lifts up a hand and brings it to Azu’s cheek.

“No...no i’m alright now. Just must’ve eaten something bad. Don’t tell Zolf,” she tries to joke. Azu doesn’t look convinced but still leans into the hand resting on her cheek. Kiko wraps her other arm around her waist. Azu does the same with hers. They hold each other for a moment until Azu shivers. Kiko smiles and gives her a small but deep kiss.

“Let’s get you back inside then,” Kiko whispers. She wants to stay in these little moments forever, but she knows she can't. The pitstop in Russia grows closer, a looming reminder that this will end just as fast as it began.

~_~_~_~

They touch down and it’s freezing. The snow is deep and packed in. Earhart gives everyone their assignments and they head off for supplies. Kiko’s tries as much as she can to distance herself from the others, but she can’t say no when Azu reaches out for her hand when they walk along the markets. She lets herself be selfish just this one last time.

They all make their way back to the ship. Kiko is quiet as she watches the others joke and laugh with each other.

Earhart’s standing wide at the entrance of the ship and Kiko tenses up. She just wishes she had more time. She can tell Azu notices immediately.

"What's wrong?" She says and stops the both of them by grabbing Kiko's elbow.

Kilo looks down at Azu's hand and gives out a small laugh before she looks up into her eyes and shakes her head, "it's nothing...nothing sorry, just a rush of cold took me by surprise. We should catch up," she says while trying to be as convincing as possible.

Azu doesn't follow her immediately but soon enough they make their way back to the group.

Earhart's blocking their way onto the ship. Zolf's in front of her. She's holding her gun. She gives a look to Kiko who stares at the ground and curses any and all gods listening in.

Azu reaches for her hand but she doesn't take it as she walks over to stand behind her Captain Earhart. She tries to give Azu a look to tell her she’s sorry but Azu won’t meet her gaze. She takes a moment and steels herself. She follows Earhart’s lead and points one of her blades towards the rest of the party.

Earhart goes into her big speech. A different, more intense version than the one they’ve all heard before. Her proposition to them now is that they spend the rest of the trip locked up. That she’s already tied up Wilde and the others that stayed on the ship and they’re already in the brig. Earhart and the others know their magics no good here in what’s essentially a dead zone. It’s too risky to rebel. This was all so calculated. And Kiko helped.

She tries to look around at the group but not a single one would look back at her. Zolf’s focused on Earhart, Cel’s lost in their own world, looking to the ground in what looks like confusion and anger. Hamid’s focused on Azu, and Azu is...Azu is looking straight ahead. Her jaw is tight and her eyes are out of focus and she’s just staring at nothing. Kiko continues to look at all her old friends and she knows that if she makes it out of this alive this will be the greatest mistake of her life.

Azu’s the first to give herself up willingly, much to the outcries of the other. Earhart looks smug as she ties her hands together. No one moves until Cel joins her. Zolf goes next and Hamid is the last one standing. He flexes his hand in and out and Kiko can tell he wants to blow something up, probably, but Azu and the others call out to him. It takes a few long and tense moments to convince him but he finally gives in. The mission, everyone knew, was too important.

Earhart still holds her pistol to the group as she turns her face to Kiko, “Excellent. Now escort them to the brig and then come find me,” she says.

Kiko nods and motions towards the group. They follow her, Azu in front. Kiko can feel the heat of her gaze on the back of her neck and she tries to ignore it. She rolls her hands into fists.

There’s no comfort in the tiny jail that’s set up. There’s barely enough room for each of them to stand and Kiko thinks maybe she can convince Earhart to place them elsewhere soon, but for now this is what’s going to have to work.

Kiko locks them in. It’s silent. She stands there for a moment but doesn't look at any of the others. She desperately wants to apologize but can’t get the words to come out. She lets out a small sigh instead as she turns and heads towards the door.

“Why?” Azu’s voice calls out. Kiko stops and stiffens up. She turns and finally looks at her. Azu’s crying but her face is angry.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for it to happen this way…” Kiko says. She’d rather not have this conversation in front of everyone, but she’s the one who put herself in this situation. “I didn’t mean for us to...for you…” Kiko trails off.

There’s no good excuse. Kiko’s made her bed and now she has to lie in it. She wants to reach out. Tell Azu it’s going to be okay, but she can’t. Because it won’t be. Especially for them.

“I’m just sorry, Azu,” she says. Kiko exits. She checks in with Earhart. They set off back into the sky.

For the first night in a while, she sleeps alone.

**Author's Note:**

> hahahaha wouldn't it be fun if Kiko is supposed to spy on all of them but she "accidentally" falls in love with Azu anyway ha ha jk.................unless.
> 
> anyways im sad. Hope you enjoyed. Alex do not interact give Azu the pirate gf she deserves..........


End file.
